


Beach

by SplinterDirk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinterDirk/pseuds/SplinterDirk
Summary: Just a quick wip, not really sure if I will do anything with it for a future story or not.





	Beach

The ocean was rolling onto the shore lazily, blackened with the reflection of the night sky. Cronus laughed as Kankri stumbled on the sand, one of Cronus's hands in his and a bottle in the other. Most of the bottle had been emptied by the two, only a few more swallows left.  
"Come on," Kankri slurred, his shoes had been abandoned a while ago. He stepped into the water and a wave knocked his shaky legs out from under him, causing him to fall backwards. Cronus grabbed him with the hand that wasnt in his hand and pulled him to him, not letting him fall.  
"Chief be careful," though the warning was full of laughs. Kankris startled face was funny.  
"I'm fine!" He tried to assure Cronus, louder than he needed. But he happily leaned into Cronus's chest for balance.  
Cronus grinned and pressed a few kisses to the top of Kankris head.  
"Cronus.." Kankris voice came barely above the waves.  
"Yes?"  
"If you could just, go anywhere, where would you go?"  
"I'd be here, with you." Cronus smiled brightly.  
Kankri blushed worse than the red from the alcohol, and buried into Cronus's chest more, trying to hide his embarassment. "I would be here with you too." He added.  
The night went on like that, Cronus keeping Kankri from accidentally drowning himself, and a lot of laughing and drinking. The two would find themselves on the sand in the morning.


End file.
